Take a Shot, My Heart Could Use Another Hole
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: It's like when you shoot a gun, you can't undo it. And I can't undo falling in love. But, if I gave my gun away would the feeling go away? Would it just disappear like a bullet as it's shot? Or would it forever leave a wound in my chest. A hole in my heart?


**I have grown to love song-fics, so here is another one. I have nothing better to do than write since I have the house to myself for about nine hours a day. So on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis (unless someone would like to buy it for me) or 9 Crimes by Damien Rice.**

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

I'm so horrid. I keep thinking of him, even though I have a boyfriend. My boyfriend is amazing and I couldn't ask for better. However, he is on another continent and I miss him, though not as much as I should. Now that he is gone, my mind cleared and I saw someone who was right in front of me the whole time. This is not me. It's not what I do. I would never cheat on him, but my heart won't listen.

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

He just left. I don't need someone new. And I especially don't need him. I have no excuse for wanting someone new. I have a boyfriend. But, I don't know if I want him anymore. I think I'm falling in love, but with the wrong person. A small crime, yes, when you think about it, but I just can't do this. I can't fall in love. I can't let myself, at least not yet.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

It's like when you shoot a gun, you can't undo it. And I can't undo falling in love. But, if I gave my gun away would the feeling go away? Would it just disappear like a bullet as it's shot? Or would it forever leave a wound in my chest. A hole in my heart?

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating on you_

Is it wrong to want something you know you can never have? I mean I would never cheat on him. I wouldn't. I have wanted him to be my boyfriend for as long as I can remember, so why does my heart ache every time I see someone else. I used to long for the touch of his lips, but now I can only wish they were another's. What is wrong with me? I should be happy, but I'm not.

_It's the wrong time_

_She's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

I told him. I told him how I felt and he broke up with me. But, somehow I don't feel as broken as I should. I never even shed a single tear when he told me. I just didn't care. And he actually asked what was wrong with me. He asked how could I possibly love someone like _him_? Truthfully, I don't know. He was always so kind to me when he treated everyone else so wrongly. I suppose I can't blame him though. He had such a rough life, yet he always found some way to make me smile. It felt as though he would give me the world if he could. But, I don't think I could ever tell him that I loved him. He just wouldn't feel the same.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

He held me close as I cried. He understood. He never laughed at me. He felt the same way. He loved me. I couldn't believe it. He loved me. I tightened my grasp on his waist and pressed my cheeks against his chest. He smoothed down my hair and kissed the top of my head. I could feel the hole in my heart begin to close. He filled the empty void I had felt for so long with three little words. Three words I had longed for him to say for an eternity.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

I love him. It is that simple. I never loved anyone as much as I loved him. And when I think back to the day my heart first ached with longing, I smile. It was a sad day for me, but it led to the most important moment of my life. The moment I realized that he loved me as well. That he would never leave me, like so many had. That I have found my life in him, alone. All because of a small four lettered word.

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

All because of love.

_Is that alright with you?_

_No..._


End file.
